


patching up wounds

by justsomegoodtimes



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, I just love them both okay, Injury, M/M, Pre-Canon, Swearing, but also a bit gory, curt is worried, its soft, like a good amount of swearing, really theyre just scared, well tbh mostly curt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomegoodtimes/pseuds/justsomegoodtimes
Summary: "Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck" Curt was not having a good day."You know, I'm supposed to be the reckless one, and you are supposed to be the one who patches me up."
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	patching up wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Owen gets shot, Curt doesn't know what to do
> 
> (Also all this medical stuff was pulled out of nowhere so I doubt it's accurate, sorry about that)
> 
> \--------

"Fuck. Fuck Fuck _Fuck Fuck Fuck_ "

Curt was not having a good day.

"You know, _I'm_ supposed to be the reckless one, and _you_ are supposed to be the one who patches me up."

"Yes, I know love." Owen was walking beside him, his arm around Curt's neck. He was holding his own surprisingly well given the circumstances.

"I don't know anything about medical shit! You're supposed to be the smart one." Curt knew he shouldn't be yelling at Owen right now, but goddamn was it hard. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"Quite understandable." Owen said through gritted teeth. "I was shot after all."

Curt didn't like this, he didn't like the small segments of sentences that his partner was giving. He didn't like the way Owen was breathing, short, sporadic, pained breaths. He didn't like the fact that they were at least an hour away from safety, longer given the bullet in Owen's side. He didn't like that their mission had failed. Or that Cynthia was going to come screaming through his watch.

No, Curt didn't like any of this.

"Everything alright love?" Owen looked pained still, but this time there was a flash of concern in his eyes.

"Jesus, Owen, _you're_ the one who was shot for christ's sake."

"It's fine Curt, I've been shot before"

"Not any better, you realize that, right?"

Owen gave a smirk, and a chuckle as if to say "fair enough," before wincing at his own laugh.

\--------

After ten minutes or so, they reached a small clearing in the woods. They were well out of sight of the compound they were fleeing. "Alright, I think we're all clear." breathed Curt as he propped his partner up against a tree.

"Are you sure? I can keep going"

Curt seriously doubted that, since Owen had lost a lot of blood on the way, but right now was not the time to point that out. Curt quickly removed Owen's shirt, which was soaking with blood. "I'm gonna need you to walk me through this. I never really paid much attention when they were showing me all the medical stuff."

"Sure thing, love. We can start by removing the bullet, look in my bag there should be a medical kit."

Curt frantically searched Owen's bag before pulling out a medium-sized, white box.

"Okay, what next?"

Owen looked pale and faint, not a good sign. Especially given the fact that Curt needed him awake to coach him through this.

"There should be a pair of tweezers in there, not ideal but we can work with it. Pull out the tweezers and a lighter to-" Owen hissed, the adrenaline seemed to be wearing off. "-to sterilize them."

Curt flicked the lighter on and waved the tweezers over the flame for a few seconds, before realizing. "Wait, shouldn't we clean the wound first?"

"Right, right, er- grab the alcohol."

Owen looked terrible. But what concerned Curt more was the fact that he forgot to sterilize the wound. He was always scolding Curt for not washing his own cuts properly, and this... well, it worried him. With a shaky hand, Curt opened the bottle and poured a little bit out into the wound. Owen hissed, but said nothing. That was more concerning. Owen was usually talking (although somewhat drowsily from the blood loss) in these kinds of situations. Curt tried to ignore this and focus on what he could control.

Going back to the tweezers, which had now cooled down, Curt waved them over the lighter a bit more for good measure. before taking a few breaths to steady himself. Once he was sure his hands were steady, he went in to retrieve the bullet. Owen was biting down hard on his bottom lip, clearly he was in a lot of pain. _Still quiet, though._ Curt thought, worried. After a minute or two of searching, cursing, and concern, the bullet was out.

Curt thought he was only scared of his own blood, but coming from Owen... Curt shook himself. No, this was not the time for shakiness and uncertainty. He had to keep calm.

"Alright, bullet's out. What next?"

"Oh, er- next we have to make stitches." Seeing Curt's concerned look, he added "It's okay, love. I'll walk you through it. I would say I've lost about two and a half liters of blood though, so do forgive me if I'm a bit foggy."

After sterilizing and threading the needle, Curt made a couple of practice stitches on a piece of cloth. He slowly, but surely sewed up and bandaged the wound. Curt let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't even realized he was holding his breath. He looked up at Owen, who gave him a faint smile. They stayed in that moment for only a few seconds before it was broken by a harsh voice coming from Curt's watch.

"Mega! What the hell are you doing! You didn't get all the documents, you ran away from the building, and in short, your fuckery has reached its peak!"

"I know, I know, but we jus-"

"And what the hell happened to Carvour's tracker?!" Looking down at Owen's wrist, he realized his watch was shattered. They looked at each other in half amusement, half sheepishness.

"I can expl-"

"And what exactly have you been doing sitting there in the woods for forty-five minutes?!"

"Owen got shot!"

That shut her up, Curt realized what he had said and quickly added, "He's fine now, or he will be I guess."

Regaining herself, Cynthia started her tirade back up. "I'm surprised you even remembered how to take care of a bullet wound"

"Well, I-"

"He did, and he did _wonderfully._ " It was the first thing Owen had said for about fifteen minutes, and maybe it was a blood loss induced decision. But Curt couldn't help a relieved smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the SAF discord! Y'all're the best! Also, this is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcome, just please be nice!
> 
> Peace, Love, and Quarantine
> 
> Cletus Jones


End file.
